


Awakening

by EnbyChu



Series: OC Background Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyChu/pseuds/EnbyChu
Summary: This is the first of several pieces about my original characters! Awakening is one of the first memories of Mycena, a character who is a homunculus that was found in the lab of an evil scientist.
Series: OC Background Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109162
Kudos: 3





	Awakening

Cold.

That’s what her first though was. Putting her hand to the glass, she could feel the coldness of the glass against the warmth of the fluid she was in. Looking around, she could see that she was in some sort of container, filled with a warm gelatinous substance. She could see out of the glass: a brightly lit room, filled with what looked like other empty containers. Some looked like they had been shattered. A crowd of figures stood around the bright room, some picking up papers and some pushing chairs up against the two large tables. The tables themselves were stacked with an array of vials and machines, some stocked with needles. She shuddered at the sight of the sharp metal object, but was unsure why.

Suddenly, a voice.

“This one is awake!” The person made of metal was pointing to her. She would later learn that they were not metal, but were wearing “armor”.

“Don’t move, we have to break the glass,” the voice said again. She waited as the metal-person cracked the glass, but instead of waiting she gave the glass a slight push. Shards of glass separated from the tube, but stayed suspended in midair. The figure in the tube stepped - no, floated out from the tube, setting herself carefully on the fluid-covered lab floor. The metal-people gasped, surprised by the sudden display of magic.

The metal covered people whispered amongst themselves. “Whoa, she was really made here?” “What did she just do?” “What really _is_ she?” “This is just like from that old movie…”

One of the metal-people spoke. “Miss, do you know what happened here?” She looked around at the shocked faces, all turned towards her. Their eye contact wavered as she looked each one of them head on.

She spoke, her voice breaking, “I am…not sure? I believe I have only just woken up.” Her voice felt weird, her vocal cords only just getting used to producing speech

Suddenly she felt weak, falling to her knees while gasping for breath. She was not used to having to breathe for herself either.

“Grab her a cloak!” A metal-person yelled. That was all she heard before her vision went blurry.

* * *

She woke up with a start, and immediately surveyed her surroundings. A dark room, very unlike the laboratory. She was wearing clothes for the first time, and the sensation was unusual but comforting. Sitting up so quickly made her dizzy; she had no need to lie down while floating in her tube. After regaining her composure, she looked closer. The room was sparse; the bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair seemed to be the only furniture. The window seemed to be covered by what she realized were “curtains”. The door was large, about a head taller than she was, and made of a dark wood. She stepped carefully out of bed, and took a few tentative steps before giving up and floating over to the door. _Magic is much easier than walking_ , she thought to herself.

She gripped the knob, which seemed to be made from a worn metal. She opened the door to an intense warmth she had never experienced before. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she somehow knew what this was.

The warmth of the sun.


End file.
